


Irony

by rubychan05



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of waiting, Jack has found the Doctor again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

_“Come with me.”_

It’s finally happened. After all those years of waiting, Jack has finally found the Doctor again and he’s been offered another place on the TARDIS. It’s all he’s ever wanted, all he ever thought he needed. He’s spent over a hundred years looking for the Doctor and the chance to travel with him again. And now all those years of pain and suffering have paid off, because the Doctor doesn’t mind anymore. He can stay.

The Doctor changed him. Made him the type of man who would die for someone else, the type of hero he never thought he had it in himself to be. The Doctor made him someone who could care for others and be relied on, and now he’s giving Jack the opportunity to come with him again, to return to the place that became his home all those years ago.

And oh, the irony that the very person the Doctor made him into is the person who can’t just abandon his team to go travelling again. He has responsibilities now, and however much he’d like to just drop everything and go off with the Doctor again, he can’t.

He hates his conscience sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
